freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jong-soo
Jong-soo was a Chevalier agent dispatched to investigate the Kunlun Clan, of which Rana Linchen hails from. He is believed to have been killed by Luna Linchen. Background Jong-soo is an agent of the Chevalier and a colleague of Yuuta Ono. When his superiors began to hear rumors of the existence of Type-Maria Pandora, they dispatched Jong-soo and Yuuta to Tibet in order to discover the truth. Appearence Jong-soo is a dark skinned man of average height. He has black hair and constantly narrows his eyes. Personality Although coming of as an intelligent and knowledgeable man, Jong-soo is an unscrupulous individual. He has no qualms about betraying his partner for his own goals. He also had no reservations when ordering his underlings to strike a pregnant Luna Linchen in the stomach. Freezing: Zero Tibet Arc Jong-soo travels to Tibet in order to research the Kunlun Clan, alongside Yuuta Ono. The two witness the martial arts style of the clan, leading Jong-soo to explain the history behind it. He also discusses the Type-Maria phenomenon with Yuuta. The two are interrupted by Rana, who greets the outsiders warmly. She boasts of her sister's importance in developing the clan's martial arts before being called to training. The next day Yuuta comes down with a cold, so Jong-soo begins taking care of him. He suggests they cut their mission short and return to base, but Yuuta refuses. When Rana and Luna arrive and ask for Yuuta's medical skills, Jong-soo objects due to Yuuta's current condition. His partner decides to help anyway and Jong-soo assists in the surgery, taking blood from Rana for the patient. Jong-soo eventually overhears Yuuta and Luna discussing her pregnancy and their future child. He then meets in secret with the construction company, who he has been colluding with, and informs them of Luna's pregnancy. He declares it to be the perfect time to get rid of the Kunlun Clan. Jong-soo then leaks his knowledge of Yuuta's affair to the clan's leadership. When Yuuta and Luna flee from the clan, Jong-soo ambushes them with a group of Pandora with two of them being Karen and Aira who attacked the Clan earlier. He reveals that by returning Luna the company can earn the clan's trust and commence construction. He offers his former partner mercy if he hands Luna over. Yuuta explodes at Jong-soo and asks if he ever truly cared about the clan's people. Jong-soo replies that he does and actually wishes for them to coexist with the rest of the world. He accuses Yuuta of being in the wrong by trying to run away with the future clan head. Luna orders Jong-soo to step aside or face her wrath. The group is interrupted by the arrival of the clan elder and his men. He orders Jong to hand the two over to him. Jong-soo agrees to but notes that it all depends on Luna's actions. When she chooses to resist, Jong-soo orders his forces to attack. He cruelly tells them to aim for Luna's stomach. After she is defeated and captured, Jong-soo is caught off-guard by her Stigmata going out of control. Jong-soo is presumed to have been killed by Luna during her Nova Form rampage. Relationships Former Allies Yuuta Ono Jong-soo's partner and traveling companion. Jong-soo eventually betrays him for his own reasons. Category:Character Category:Chevalier Category:Male Category:Deceased